


What'd I Miss?

by orphan_account, Soraxus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-binary!Lafayette, Vampires, asexual!James
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraxus/pseuds/Soraxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds a wounded bat, and takes it home with him. The next day there is an unknown man in his house.</p><p>EDIT: this fic will remain unfinished, we're not going to continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Baguette: The bat is a Pteropus, better known as a Flying-fox.  
> It's hella big.

It was as if the sky was trying to drown the world, rain crashing down around him. The water was flooding down the street, barely contained by the sewers. James was running as fast he could, water running down his face and soaking his clothes, when suddenly something hit him against his upper body and swept him of his feet. He groaned, his hand went to his chest and touched something leathery. He finally sat up and saw what had attacked him; a bat. It was bigger than any bat he’d ever seen before, and seemed injured. It didn’t move at all, which was disturbing but James couldn’t leave it here, it probably wouldn’t survive in this weather and someone might freak out if they saw it. James sighed, preparing himself to carry the huge animal home, at least it was only a couple of blocks away.

At last he arrived home, the bat limp in his arms. He closed the door and went straight to the bathroom, paying no attention to the water staining his floor. He put the bat in his bathtub and went to his bedroom. James then stripped and dried himself, putting his pyjamas on afterwards, which was a too large Marvel shirt and his boxershorts. He took some blankets on his way back to the bathroom and saw that the big creature hadn’t moved an inch. James could see it breathing though, so he assumed it was just exhausted. He washed the bat carefully, trying to clean it without hurting it, looking for wounds at the same time. Finding none, he dried it with a fluffy towel and picked it back up after dropping the wet towel in the corner. Then came the problem of where to let it rest. There was no way he was letting it in his bed, and neither was he dropping it on his couch. James sighed. He put the bat down on his bedroom floor and grabbed some of his blankets. He made a nest next to his bed, that way he could check if it was alright without having to get up from his bed. When all that was done he finally climbed into bed and passed out.

**

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that there was hair in his mouth, wich was strange since his hair wasn’t that long. The second thing was the weight on his chest making it hard to breath. Then there was the pressure on his legs that he wasn’t used to. James breath hitched, his heart beating faster than usual, and he slowly opened his eyes. Brown was the first thing he saw, brown curled hair to be specific. That would explain the hair in his mouth. A second glance revealed a body on top of his.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baguette: Here's the next chapter  
> Thanks for all the kudo's and comments, we hadn't expected so much response on our story!  
> Hope you enjoy this chap and until the next one

It took James at least thirty seconds to process what he was seeing and when his brain finally caught up his first instinct was to push the intruder from his bed. The impact with the floor was enough to wake the stranger up and James used that moment to get a decent look at the man. He had a big afro, half of which was standing at awkward angles, brown eyes and a sharp jawline with stubble. The man was blinking quickly, rubbing his head, and yawning. He finally looked at James, completely unfazed.

“Are you going to keep staring?” James looked away quickly, a blush staining cheeks. The stranger stood up and James looked back for a second, before turning away again after noticing that the stranger was _naked_. The other man sniggered at his reaction, “Not used to seeing hot, naked men?”

“I’m not used to seeing something so small, if you need to know.” The man looked down and then back at James.

“Well, exuse you, I am _not_ small, in any sense of the word.” The man didn’t seem bothered by the lack of clothes.

“Keep saying that to yourself.” James paused for a second, gathering his thoughts. There were a lot questions swimming around his head so he decided to ask the most urgent one first, “What are you doing here? This is my house and I certainly don’t remember inviting you in.”

The man raised an eyebrow, still standing in the middle of James’ room.

“I didn’t break into your house, you took me here last night.” His tone indicated that he thought the answer was absolutely logical.

“Yeah, right.” James scoffed. He stood up and walked to his closet, taking out a pair of sweatpants. “I know it won’t fit, but at least it covers you up, because I don’t want to keep looking at _that_. Plus, I wouldn’t want to traumatise the people outside either when you leave.”

The man was scowling at him when he gave him the pants, but put them on anyway. They were a little loose around his hips, but not so much that they’d fall off. The legs were too short, which was quite the sight, but they’d have to do. The stranger then walked into the living room and sat down on the brown, stuffy couch as if he were home. He was about to turn on the television when James stepped in front of him.

“What do you think you’re doing? I don’t even know your name! If you think you can just barge into my home, then you are dead wrong. Get out.”

The man raised his hands, standing back up. “Well, I’m _so, so sorry._ ” He snickered. “My name is Thomas, may I have the… _pleasure_ to know yours?”

James narrowed his eyes, “No.” He said through his teeth. “Get. Out.”

Thomas frowned, apparently offended by James’ answer. “You’re the one that brought me home last night, you can’t just kick me out!”

“Watch me.” Thomas seemed to consider his options, but James didn’t have the patience to deal with him and told him once again to leave.

“I know I have a great body, but are you really letting me leave in pair of sweatpants which don’t fit, while it is raining outside?” James nodded, not feeling sorry at all. He walked to his front door and unlocked it, holding it open so Thomas could walk out.

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Thomas exclaimed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baguette: Another chapter! I really like this chapter, even though it's kind of weird... Hope you guys like it!  
> Also, Lafayette speaks with an accent and we wrote it the way he says it. There is a translation for the french in the end note.
> 
> Prongs (not-throwing-away-my-fandoms): thank you all for the comments and kudos! We never expected to get such feedback and it's really motivating :D

After the door slammed shut behind him, Thomas chuckled. He went outside, not really minding the rain as he couldn’t get cold. He wished the man had given him a t-shirt though. At least it was still early - three or four am, he’d guess - so he wouldn’t be seen by a lot of people, only drunkards going home.

Of course, it was just his luck that he met the spitting image of his worst enemy on his way home, Alexander Hamilton. It couldn’t be the _actual_ Hamilton since he’d been dead for several centuries, but if Thomas didn’t know better he’d start believing in reincarnation. The Hamilton lookalike was acompanied by a couple of friends, one who looked like Lafayette. The four of them were completely drunk, hanging onto each other, barely able to stand… and all focused on him. There was a moment of silence before the man, who looked like a bigger version of the guy from this morning, stepped forward and into his personal space. Thomas raised an eyebrow and the guy give him a toothy grin.

“Hey there, sexy, nice abs you got there.” The guy winked at him. The Lafayette lookalike snorted, while Hamilton and the other guy giggled at their side.

“Mon ami, you call that flirting? Ma mère flirtz better than you do!”

Thomas snorts. ”Être mieux que lui n’est pas très difficile.” Thomas swears he never saw someone’s head turn so fast. Lafayette’s grin was excited, “Oui oui, mon ami! Tu parles le français?” The guy hanging on Hamilton’s arm interrupts them, “He may be able to speak french, but you know we aren’t, Laf, so talk English.“

Thomas’ eyes widened a tad at the nickname. “My name is Thomas, could I have the pleasure to know yours?”

Hamilton giggled again. “Alex Hamilton, at your service, sir. These are my friends; Jack Laurens, Garret de Lafayette and Mercury Mulligan.” Mulligan gave Alex a foul look. “Lafayette and Mulligan prefer their last names though, I think you can understand why.” Alex whispered in Thomas direction, but it was loud enough that everyone heard him, making Lafayette - and wasn’t it funny that these men even shared a last name with the men he knew - snort.

“Dude, you should come with us, we have the best booze _ever_ at home.” Laurens said out of nowhere. Thomas wouldn’t really mind getting drunk and he had no plans, so he didn’t see why not. In normal circomstances the walk to their house would’ve taken about ten minutes. But with Alex having to drag Jack along and Lafayette drunkenly wandering away every couple of minutes, it took them about twice that time.Once inside, Thomas was given one of Lafayette’s blue t-shirt with _Who is ze best? C’est moi._ written in big, golden letters on the front. Jack and Mulligan had brought the booze to the living and Alex was lying face-down on the couch. Lafayette saw Thomas stare at the caduceus hanging on the wall above the television, and explained they had gotten it as a gag gift a couple of years ago for Mulligan’s birthday. Thomas snorted, but before he could answer Alex interrupted him.

“Weshuldto....llzjamz” He mumbled.

Lafayette looked at him as if he was crazy, “Quoi?”

Alex turned his head to the side, “I said that we should totally call James to ask him if he wants to drink with us, Croissant.” Lafayette rolled his eyes at the nickname, but agreed with the idea. “Mulligan, téléphone ton frère, Alex’ idée iz bien.”

Mulligan nodded and attempted to stand, but Laurens fell on his lap, making it impossible to leave.

“Laf, give me my phone please.” Mulligan whined, making Lafayette giggle. Once he finally received the phone and the dial tone was ringing, Laurens made him put it his phone on speaker, Thomas watching them in amusement from the other seat.

“Do you have any idea how late it is?”, said James’ disgruntled voice.

“It’s four in the morning, don’t you have a clock!” yelled Hamilton, before being shushed by the others.

“James, my favourite _little_ brother, we’re a _bit_ drunk right now. Do you want to join us?” There was a silence and then James sighed.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”, he answered before he disconnected.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Mon ami: My friend.  
> Ma mère: My mother.  
> Être mieux que lui n’est pas très difficile: Being better than him isn't difficult  
> Oui oui, mon ami! Tu parles le français: Yes yes, myfriend! You speak french?  
> Quoi?: What?  
> Téléphone ton frère: Call your brother  
> Idée: Idea  
> Bien: Good


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baguette: Oh my God, James is so cute... I love him so much!  
> Prongs: James and Mulligan are half-brothers in this one, to explain why they look so much alike.

James sighed as he stood in front of his brother’s house. He could hear laughter coming from inside and the sound of footsteps coming towards him. The door swung open, revealing Lafayette. 

“Bonsoir, Jamez! Come inzide! You have to meet our new friend!” James raised his eyebrow at their heavy accent, normally it wasn’t this noticeable. He joined Lafayette inside and could hear Laurens giggling loudly at something. When he stepped into the living room his body froze.

“ _ You _ !” 

“Me!” Thomas replied, laughing loudly. 

James glared at the man. “Why in the world are you here? Are you stalking me?” He accused.

Thomas snorted. “No way, man, how could I know these amazing people offering me booze know you?"

“Relax bro, Jack asked if he wanted to join us -”

“- after Mulligan flirted really badly with him, you should’ve seen it!” Alex interrupted. Mulligan gave Alex a foul look and Laurens giggled from his place on Mulligans lap, while Lafayette started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Just how much did you guys drink already?” He was starting to regret agreeing to his brother’s offer, but it would be impolite to leave now.

“Enough to have fun!” Mulligan answered while raising has glass, the others joining in, Lafayette spilling some of their beer on the carpet. James sighed, but sat down next to Mulligan anyway, having to push Jack into a sitting position first. He took the beer Alex offered him and soon the hours were flying by.

 

**

James decided it was time to go home when Laurens wanted to go to the toilet but walked into the wall and just stood there for a while, staring at it like he had never seen it before. Alex was passed out on the couch with Lafayette was sprawled on top of him. 

“Mulligan, I’m going home.” Mulligan looked at him, a little dazed, answering only after about half a minute.

“Bro, could you take Tom with you? We don’t have enough place.” James first reaction was to decline, but he kept his complaints to himself and nodded. He looked at the man and sighed, 

“I’ll take him with me, but only because you’ve got your hands full with those losers. You owe me one too.” James looked at Tom, who was lying on the floor, still only dressed in the too small sweatpants. “You should probably give him some of Lafayette’s clothes though, I’m not taking him home like that.” Mulligan nodded and tried to sit up. He had to try a couple of times, but when he managed to get up, he dissappeared and came back a couple of minutes later with a clean t-shirt, a jacket and two pairs of jeans. Thomas stood up with quite some elegance for someone so drunk, and pulled off his pants. James could feel his face heat up and looked away quickly, but he could see his brother and Lafayette watching Thomas’ junk. 

“Wow… That’s big.” Lafayette commented with wide eyes. Tom laughed and punched James’ shoulder lightly. 

“I told you, didn’t I?” He took the jeans Mulligan offered him and put them on.

“Um… Maybe I should get some underwear too?” Mulligan asked after Thomas had covered his package. Lafayette started laughing and untangled himself from the still sleeping Alex and left the livingroom, only to return with bright pink briefs. 

“Voilà.” He gave them to Tom. “Wash them out before you give zem back.” He winked at him. Thomas grinned and winked back, while James rolled his eyes. He took Thomas’ hand and tugged at it, making Thomas look at him. 

“Let’s go, Thomas.” He said, letting go of the hand and getting his jacket. 

 

**

By the time they arrived home it was already becoming light outside. James planned on dumping Thomas on the couch with a bucket next to it, but Tom refused and was adamant to share the bed.

“We already shared a bed once and you already saw me naked twice. Why are you making such a fuss? You have a gaint bed.” Thomas exclaimed, “Actually, that’s not really fair, you’ve seen me twice and I haven’t seen you yet.” James blushed and crossed his arms, “You’re not seeing me naked, I don’t even know you.” Thomas pouted, actually  _ pouted _ like a five year old, but relented.

“Fine. There is no way I’m sleeping on the couch though. I am going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, I’m not going to add a stiff neck to that.” James considered protesting, but he was tired and had a feeling Thomas wouldn’t give in anyway so he decided to just go with it, “Alright, but if you snore I’m kicking you out.” Thomas grinned at him and gave him a one-armed hug before letting himself fall on James’ bed. James rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom to change. When he came back, Thomas was already asleep. James slipped into the bed next to him, looking at him for a couple of seconds before turning around and falling asleep.

 

**

James woke up feeling an arm on his hip and it’s hand on his ass while the other arm was under his neck. His face was pressed to Thomas’ chest, warm breath puffing in his hair every couple of seconds, making him melt into Tom. James would’ve liked to stay in bed, but his rumbling stomach convinced him otherwise. Once he had untangled himself without waking the taller man, he made his way into the kitchen, first locating some painkillers. He took one himself and set the others aside for his guest, who was going to feel a lot worse than James did. After that he set out to make some eggs. Just when he took a pan out of his cupboard two arms circled around him. Without thinking he turned around and swung his arm, hitting the person behind him with the pan right on his head. Thomas’ head turned to the side slightly, and James was sputtering out apologies before he looked at his pan, seeing a huge dent in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baguette: I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Prongs: We've enjoyed writing this a lot :)


End file.
